


Who Let the Dogs Out?

by Winchester08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutie pies, Danger, Fluff, Funny, M/M, OS, kinda cute, sterek, stuck together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester08/pseuds/Winchester08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 heures.<br/>Prit dans un stupide cercle.<br/>Avec Derek.<br/>Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 24h à 1h

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Donc voici ma première fanfiction sur Sterek! C'est une OS séparée en 6 parties...
> 
> Résumé: 5 heures. Prit dans un stupide cercle. Avec Derek. Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.
> 
> 0 spoilers et Fluff garanti! ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**  
**

24h à 1h

_Pourquoi?_

_Pourquoi toujours moi?_

_Moi. Le fragile et cassable humain. Pas le loup-garou avec des pouvoirs de Superman, non! Surtout pas!_

_Mon cœur battait à la folie, pendant que je…_

_Merde, merde, merde!_

_Pourquoi est-ce je ne m'entraînais pas! Je le jure, si je sors d'ici… Non, en fait, si je sors d'ici, je me commande une pizza et je jure de ne jamais quitter mon sofa! Jamais!_

_Tourne vite à la prochaine rangée et ne regarde pas… Wow, ok il est vraiment vraiment proche!_

_Tourne! Tourne!_

_Non, ne fonce pas dans le mur, putain!_

_Cours, cours, cours!_

_Ok, c'est bon, continue jusqu'au… cul-de-sac! Merde! Depuis quand est-ce que les bibliothèques ont des cul-de-sac?_

_Vite, vite, sors la poussière des montagnes!_

Dans le petit coin de leur petite bibliothèque, Stiles essayait du mieux de ses deux mains tremblantes de faire un cercle de la poussière. Ses yeux ne passaient pas plus d'une seconde sur le plancher, surveillant sans arrêt le corridor. Il entendait une bête venir de plus en plus près.

De plus en plus près.

Le quart du cercle de fait.

De plus en plus près.

Presque la moitié.

De plus en plus près.

Le trois-quarts du cercle.

De plus en plus près.

Compl-

Une bête frappa Stiles de plein fouet, propulsant le maigre petit humain contre le mur.

\- Stiles!

\- Stiles n'est pas là pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip, répondit-il, maintenant sur le sol, se frottant l'arrière de sa tête qui avait percutée le mur.

Le loup-garou le prit rapidement par le chandail pour le relever du plancher, l'air, comme toujours, mécontent. Il ne s'était pas fait mal, évidemment, mais il était plus que pressé. En quelques secondes, il comprit finalement ce que faisait l'adolescent avant qu'il ne le trouve. Il regarda pour une sortie, mais il n'y en avait qu'une et il pouvait déjà entendre leur prédateur arriver par-là.

\- C'est qui le con qui a mis un cul-de-sac dans une bibliothèque? Grogna le loup-garou.

Stiles se remit vite à fermer le cercle, en répondant au loup-garou :

\- Oui et bien ce n'est pas tous les jours que les bibliothécaires se font envahir par un chien des enfers, Derek!

\- Oui, et bien, peut-être que ça arriverait s'il ne fermait pas à 2 heures de l'après-midi! Est-ce que tu en as assez? Est-ce que tu as fini? Est-ce que-

\- Chut!

\- Quoi?

\- Chut!

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour te chanter une petite berceuse de loup, dit sarcastiquement Stiles, énervé. C'est pour que tu te fermes le museau, qu'est-ce que tu crois. J'essaie de me concentrer!

Derek n'y avait pas pensé, mais Stiles devait toujours se calmer quelques instants pour être sûr de refermer le cercle avec son esprit. Mais quelques instants semblèrent beaucoup trop longs lorsque le loup-garou vit l'immense silhouette de chien passer le coin du corridor. Il pouvait maintenant le voir au complet. Un nuage flou et noir marchait tranquillement, propageant la fatalité et la peur autour de lui. Il ne semblait pas tout à fait réel, mais Scott s'était fait mordre la jambe plus tôt et ses cris d'agonie semblaient dire que le chien était bel et bien présent. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange ardent, qui faisait un contraste avec son pelage noir comme… comme noir, en fait. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de teintes de noir.

Il était noir, quoi.

Mais maintenant qu'il avançait vers eux, grognant et bougeant comme s'il allait leur sauter dessus, Derek commença à avoir vraiment peur. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, qui lui avait les yeux fermés, essayant de se concentrer.

Le loup-garou n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il mettait cela sous l'effet que produisait une créature démoniaque, mais son cerveau ne marchait pas pour l'instant et donc c'est dans l'effort d'avertir Stiles, sans pouvoir parler, qu'il gémit comme le plus apeuré des chiots.

Mais Stiles n'avait pas finit et Derek pouvait voir qu'il faisait de son mieux dans la situation, mais à voir le monstre à environ 2 mètres maintenant, il dû agir. Gagner du temps pour Stiles. Il entreprit de sortir pour combattre la créature, en espérant laisser assez de temps pour que l'humain ferme le cercle pour de bon. «Entreprit» étant le mot clé, puisqu'il n'alla pas plus loin que la courbe de poussière, celle-ci le gardant complètement d'y sortir.

Stiles avait donc réussit. Derek sourit malgré lui et se retourna vers l'adolescent qui, le regardait bizarrement. D'accord, il ne souriait pas souvent, mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison pour le dévisager.

Un grognement vint le sortir de sa soudaine bonne humeur. Le chien était littéralement à 10 centimètre de sa jambe, essayant de mordre à travers le champ de protection du cercle. Par réflexe, Derek recula rapidement, se collant presque à Stiles, contre le mur.

Il faudrait aussi spécifier que le cercle ne faisait qu'environ 1,5 mètre de diamètre, ne laissant pas vraiment beaucoup de place pour les deux hommes prient à l'intérieur.

Le chien continua de pousser sa mâchoire vers le cercle, mais le champ ne le laissait pas faire. Derek porta son regard vers l'humain et celui-ci semblait définitivement se forcer à ne pas laisser les barrières tombées. Après quelques minutes d'essais, le canin décida de reculer, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas les avoir. Il recula… de 3 pas. Avant de s'asseoir brutalement sur le sol, le regard dirigé directement vers le duo à 2 mètres de lui. Il n'allait pas les laisser-aller aussi facilement que ça. Ils auront à sortir un jour et à ce moment-là, le chien sera dans le chemin de leur seule sortie.

\- Je déteste les chiens, ragea Derek, comprenant qu'il n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire.


	2. 1h à 2h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 heures.  
> Prit dans un stupide cercle.  
> Avec Derek.  
> Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.

**  
**

1h à 2h

\- _Who let the dogs out? Who? Who? Who? Who? Who?_

\- Lucifer, répondit simplement Derek, ennuyé.

_Okay… Quelqu'un n'est pas d'humeur._

Cela faisait 15 minutes que Stiles chantonnait et ce ne fut que maintenant que Derek montra son dérangement. Ils étaient maintenant assis parterre, accotés sur le mur en face du canidé, découragés. Même le chien s'était couché, même si ses yeux ne clignaient même pas une seconde, question de ne pas les perdre.

\- M'ennuuuuuuuuuuuuuuie, soupira l'adolescent après quelques secondes sans chanter, en se penchant vers le loup-garou en recherche d'une réponse.

Derek ne le regarda même pas et cela ne fit que pousser un second soupir de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se retourna vers le chien, le regardant profondément pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Fernand.

\- Quoi? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Derek.

\- Il a un visage de Fernand, répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Il se passa encore 3 petites secondes avant :

\- Ça y est, je m'ennuie encore!


	3. 2h à 3h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 heures.   
> Prit dans un stupide cercle.   
> Avec Derek.   
> Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.

**Who Let the Dogs Out?**

2h à 3h 

La pièce était dans le calme le plus profond, pour seul bruit de fond que la respiration de Fernand. Évidemment, Stiles avait bien essayé il y a 20 minutes de cela, de mettre un peu d'ambiance en chantant «Hound Dog», mais Derek l'avait prévenu que s'il chantait une nouvelle chanson avec le mot «chien» à l'intérieur, il allait lui-même le jeter hors du cercle.

Les yeux de Stiles se faisait de plus en plus secs et franchement, même s'il ne sentait plus son postérieur, il était bien. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'était rapproché de Derek et leurs bras se touchaient, sa tête presque contre l'épaule du loup-garou. Et aussi bizarre que cela pouvait sonner, le chien toujours couché à leurs pieds créait un petit vent en respirant qui allait directement vers Stiles et cela n'était qu'un élément de trop qui l'emporta à s'endormir.

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer et par le fait même, sa tête tomba finalement complètement sur l'épaule de son voisin. Le soulagement.

Jusqu'à ce que la chose la plus désagréable arrive… Derek le réveilla. Brutalement.

\- Non, non, non, chuchota-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. Remets-toi là et laisse-moi dormir!

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir Stiles, c'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer.

\- Tu me l'expliqueras demain. En attendant, rends-toi utile et sers-moi d'oreiller. Je te jure que je ne bave pas.

Stiles commença à rire toujours les yeux fermés :

\- Je parie que TU baves en dormant, gros méchant loup. Et tu dois probablement grogner en ronflant, comme un petit chiot… Est-ce que tu bouges tes pattes dans tes rêves comme les chiens?

\- Stiles, avertit Derek, mais comme il n'obtenu aucune réaction, il dut prendre les grands moyens. Je te jure que si tu ne te réveilles pas, je vais te frapper.

\- Avec quelle patte? Demanda Stiles en riant un peu, la moitié du visage étampé sur le mur.

Derek ne pouvait pas frapper Stiles, et encore moins lorsqu'il avait l'air aussi paisible, mais il devait le réveiller alors il le prit par les épaules et avec un minimum d'attention, le propulsa vers le sol, pour qu'il y soit étalé. Aussitôt, l'humain ouvrit les yeux, en peur, mais ne put que les laisser grands ouverts lorsqu'il remarqua que Derek avait son visage à moins de 5 centimètre du sien. Il le regardait intensément, dans ce qui semblait être un effort pour avoir l'air fâché mais Stiles voyait derrière une étrange affection.

\- Tu. Ne. Dois. Pas. Dormir. Est-ce que c'est compris? Si tu dors, ton inconscient ne peut pas garder le cercle actif et alors, on est de la pâtée pour Fernand!

Stiles avait envie de sourire devant l'utilisation du nom qu'il avait donné au chien, par Derek, mais il se contenta simplement de hocher la tête et de regarder Derek dans les yeux.

_Wow, on dirait qu'ils sont encore plus verts qu'ordinaire._

Et en fait, il aurait bien dit que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient restés dans cette position pour plus d'une minute encore, mais théoriquement, c'était Derek qui ne s'était pas enlevé, donc…

Le loup-garou finit par enlever ses mains et se replacer, aidant même Stiles à se rassoir. Il y eut un petit silence embarrassant, mais Stiles finit par le briser.

\- Bon, si je dois rester réveillé, par contre, tu vas devoir m'aider.

Derek le regarda, inquiet. Stiles sourit intérieurement. Derek n'avait jamais peur des autres, sauf Stiles, et l'adolescent adorait cela. Il aimerait simplement sauter sur le loup pour le surprendre ou simplement le serrer. Il aimait que Derek le pense imprévisible. Pourtant, sa solution pour ce soir était tout sauf originale.

\- Alors, on va jouer à un jeu…


	4. 3h à 4h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 heures.   
> Prit dans un stupide cercle.   
> Avec Derek.   
> Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.

3h à 4h

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu serais une grenouille, d'où est-ce que ça sort comme réponse, rie Stiles. Je pourrais être une grenouille. Surexcitée, avec de trop longues jambes et facilement écrasée. C'est tout moi!

\- Non, non. Les grenouilles, elles vivent le soir, comme les loups-garous!

\- Et tu crois que je fais quoi le soir? Tu sais que j'ai arrêté de dormir depuis que tu es arrivé dans la ville.

Ils étaient assis en indien, un devant l'autre, depuis environ une douzaine de questions et l'humain ne se sentait plus du tout fatigué. Mais il sentit un malaise après quelques secondes de silence, alors il décida de relancer la discussion, qu'il appréciait beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant, avec une nouvelle question.

\- Tu as le choix entre manger une brique ou de la traîner avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je te la lance en espérant qu'elle arrive sur ta tête.

\- Ouais, okay, monsieur muscle, très drôle. Sérieusement, tu ferais quoi?

\- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je me répète?

Stiles le regarda, tout sauf convaincu.

\- Franchement, on sait bien que tu ne ferais pas plus ça que je serais capable de te le faire, et je ne parle pas juste de mes habiletés physiques.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Oh, alors vouloir sauter sur Fernand plus tôt, c'était simplement pour sauver ta peau. Tu savais très bien que si tu passais le cercle et que je l'aurais fermé, tu aurais été pris avec le gros caniche royal de l'autre côté.

Le chien leva sa tête et lâcha un petit grognement.

\- Désolé, Fernand, dit Stiles, sincère.

Et le chien reposa sa tête sur le sol, ne les lâchant toujours pas des yeux.

\- Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas mal intentionnellement Derek, tu as déjà trop de culpabilité dans le sang.

Derek ne le regardait pas, fixant le sol. Et soudainement, il avait l'air plus jeune que Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Après tout, et il l'oubliait souvent, Derek n'était qu'un jeune adulte presque aussi perdu que les autres de leur meute. Il se forçait pour paraître confiant, mais en vérité, il improvisait pour la majorité de ce qu'il faisait avec sa meute et Stiles le savait bien, mais l'acceptait et le respectait comme chef malgré tout.

_Wow. Bravo pour alléger l'atmosphère, Stiles._

Et sur cette note sarcastique, il commença de nouveau à chanter, essayant de lui montrer que cela ne lui dérangeait pas, qu'il était toujours «Derek» pour lui et rien ne changerait cela.

- _Little red riding hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, but you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't._


	5. 4h à 5h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 heures.   
> Prit dans un stupide cercle.   
> Avec Derek.   
> Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.

4h à 5h

Derek et Stiles se regardaient depuis plus d'une minute, sans jamais faillir, se scrutant du regard. Stiles eut le temps de mieux voir les yeux de Derek. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait verts, il lui semblait que tout dépendait de l'éclairage, vraiment. Parfois bleus, parfois verts, parfois noisettes.

Pour sa part, Derek remarqua des petites taches de rousseur sur le nez et le visage de Stiles. Elles étaient tellement pâles qu'il ne les avait jamais remarqué avant, pas qu'il n'ait pas porter attention à Stiles avant.

Ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble avant, mais bizarrement, cela ne-

Et Derek cligna des yeux.

\- Ouais! Encore vainqueur! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je suis le maître? Ça fait tout de même 5 parties!

\- Oh parce que tu veux rejouer à la guerre des pouces peut-être…

\- Tu sais très bien que tu as la tricherie dans le sang pour ce jeu… Et je ne m'étais pas étiré!

\- Pas la peine, même Fernand ne te croit pas là-dessus, sourie Derek.

\- Quoi, s'outra Stiles en posant son regard vers le chien à leur côté.

En retour, la boule de poil noire se contenta de donner un gros soupir indifférent. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, mais il ne les lâchait toujours pas du regard.

\- Je te le jure, tu me donne n'importe quel autre jour et tu baisses ta force à environ -2 et je te jure, je vais te lessiver!

\- On verra bien ça, répondit Derek, amusé.

C'était bizarre de parler de plus tard. Le chien des enfers n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir bouger et Stiles avait peur qu'ils reviennent à la normale si jamais ils sortaient de là. Jamais vraiment seul, plutôt à écouter les autres qu'à se parler.

_Je pourrais arriver en avance aux rencontres de meutes…_

Il aimerait ça. Beaucoup.

Stiles se rendit compte un peu trop tard qu'il fixait toujours Derek, mais que cette fois, il n'y avait aucun concours ou jeu. Il ne faisait que le regarder, prit dans ses pensées.

\- Hey, hum, commença le loup-garou, les joues un peu plus rouges. J'ai… J'ai 2 billets gratuits pour le cinéma et je sais que tu aimes y aller donc en fait, c'est si ça te tente, aussi non, ça va, ce n'est vraiment pas grave, je vais juste-

Même si Derek ne parlait normalement pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il ne devenait rien qu'un brin anxieux, les mots commençaient à défiler de sa bouche à un rythme tellement rapide que la plupart ne pouvaient même pas le suivre dans sa pensée. Stiles pouvait, lui. Après des années de TDAH, il avait l'habitude des idées entrechoquées.

\- Non, j'aimerais beaucoup ça, répondit Stiles avant que Derek ne se perde encore plus dans ses mots.

\- Cool.

\- Cool.

Du coin de l'œil, les deux purent voir un amas noir bouger. Ils se retournèrent pour comprendre que Fernand était en train de rouler sur son dos, sortant la langue, apparaissant plus heureux que jamais. Il n'avait plus l'air méchant, il avait simplement l'air d'un immense chien noir. Stiles l'aurait probablement flatté s'il n'y avait pas de champ de protection. Il se retourna pour voir un Derek qui souriait à pleine dent. Et pas un de ses sourires inquiétants qu'il faisait avant de sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un, non, plus un sincère et amusé sourire.

Et ce fut précisément à ce moment que Fernand disparut en s'évaporant doucement dans l'air. Le duo ne comprenait plus. Était-ce une ruse? Était-il vraiment parti? Comment et pourquoi?

Mais toutes ces questions furent tuent lorsqu'ils virent le vétérinaire, suivi de toute la meute, passer le coin du corridor. Dans ses mains, Dr. Deaton avait un grimoire ainsi qu'un mélange poudreux qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol en finissant l'incantation.

Alors que le vétérinaire finit, Stiles sentit également la barrière de la poussière se briser et une pression dans son esprit qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, se libérer. Pourtant, il était un peu déçu de les voir arriver. Il s'était attaché à Fernand et à être seul avec Derek, le vrai Derek, pas celui qu'il montrait aux autres.

Il donna un dernier regard triste à Derek en se relevant et partit ensuite la tête baissée jusqu'à Scott qui le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'en étaient tous fait beaucoup à propos d'eux.


	6. 5h à 6h

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 heures.  
> Prit dans un stupide cercle.  
> Avec Derek.  
> Stiles aurait pu rêver mieux comme soirée... ou pas.

5h à 6h

Après le sauvetage, tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Stiles venait de passer plusieurs heures avec le loup-garou et d'un seul coup, ils étaient séparés comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il repartit dans sa voiture, avec Scott, Lydia et Allison et Derek partit dans sa voiture, mais irait jusqu'à la clinique pour parler plus profondément de pourquoi un chien des enfers était atterrit ici. Tout cela, sans même un au revoir.

Arrivé finalement chez lui, après avoir ramené tout le monde, Stiles se changea en pyjama et sans même attendre de voir s'il s'endormirait, il prit son téléphone et envoya un simple message :

_Est-ce que je peux m'endormir ou est-ce qu'il_

_faudrait que je me prépare pour un réveil_

_brutal sur mon plancher encore une fois?_

_-S._

Il reçut une réponse à peine 2 minutes plus tard.

_Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais?_

_-D._

Stiles sourit plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des mois et il adorait ça. Avec le même sourire qu'il avait gardé toute la soirée, il envoya un dernier message attendit la réponse et se coucha.

_Bonne nuit, Derek._

_-S._

_Bonne nuit, Stiles._

_-D._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, c'est cela! ;)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire!  
> Laissez-moi des kudos et des commentaires (Je les adore!!!) si c'est le cas et faites-moi savoir si je devrais faire plus de fanfictions sur Sterek!


End file.
